Maudite potion!
by Plume de Pluie
Summary: Il avait pourtant suivi la recette! Alors comment expliquer qu'il se retrouve transformé en ça! Il entendait d'ici Hermione lui faire la morale sur le fait que la fabrication de potion soit dangereuse Il en était là lorsqu'il percuta le torse d'un homme... Et pas n'importe lequel! Et c'est ainsi que Harry devint la chauve souris de compagnie de son professeur de potion...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Pas à moi!

**Raiting** M

**Résumé:** Il avait pourtant suivi la recette! Alors comment expliquer qu'il se retrouve transformé en _ça_?! Il entendait d'ici Hermione lui faire la morale sur le fait que la fabrication de potion soit dangereuse et qu'il ne fallait pas en préparer seul lorsque l'on en avait pas les capacités! Il en était là lorsqu'il percuta le torse d'un homme... Et pas n'importe lequel! Et c'est ainsi que Harry Potter, le Survivant et Espoir du monde sorcier, se retrouva à jouer à l'animal de compagnie pour Severus Snape, coincé sous forme de chauve-souris!

**IMPORTANT:** Je cherche une beta lectrice pour corriger mes fautes et me donner son avis sur cette histoire et Le Prince des Ténèbres, faites moi savoir si ça vous tente!

_

**Maudite potion!**

Prologue

_

Harry était assis en tailleur dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, un livre de potions à sa droite, et un chaudron et des ingrédients face à lui. Hermione l'avait traîné une fois de plus à la bibliothèque, arguant que ''la connaissance vaincra Tu-Sais-Qui, Harry!''.

Elle l'avait forcé à lire tout un tas de livres plus inintéressant les uns que les autres, Ron n'étant pas la pour plaisanter, le chanceux était fiévreux, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un livre plus intéressant que les autres (ce qui n'était franchement pas compliqué!)

« Dis Mione, tu connais la potion ''Révélation''? »

« Celle qui dit donner une apparence qui nous aidera à trouver notre vrai nous et notre âme soeur par l'intermédiaire d'une transformation en animal? Peut-être... »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel « Évidemment... »

La jeune fille le regarda droit dans les yeux « Je te vois venir Harry et c'est hors de question. »

« Mais Mione, tu sais très bien que les âmes-soeurs sont bien plus puissante que les sorciers ordinaires, ça pourrait être utile dans la lutte contre Tu-Sais-Qui! »

« Harry, cette potion est bien trop compliquée à faire, même pour moi, et quand bien même par miracle tu y arriverais, tu resterais bloqué sous forme animal jusqu'à ce que tu trouves et accepte ton âme soeur et que ce soit réciproque... Sans compter que la probabilité que deux âmes-soeurs vivent à la même époque et se rencontre et aussi probable que de voir Ron premier de la classe! » argumenta t-elle avant de se ratatiner sous le regard sévère de madame Pince. Elle lança un regard à son compagnon qui voulait dire ''C'est de ta faute, je vais te faire lire cent livres supplémentaires pour te rattraper''

Mais c'était bien sûr sans compter sur la légendaire détermination des Potter et voilà comment Harry, digne héritier, se retrouva ici, après avoir ''emprunté''les ingrédients à son _cher_ professeur, à touiller avec entrain le mélange verdâtre et franchement répugnant que contenait son chaudron quand celui ci... lui explosa littéralement au visage, détruisant au passage le livre qui aurait pu l'aider à retrouver sa forme originale.

Voilà comment Harry Potter, espoir du monde sorcier, se retrouva changé en... Chauve-souris... Une petite chauve-souris toute noire, avec de grands yeux verts, chose fort peu habituelle pour cet animal, et franchement adorable.

_

**Voilà!**

Je devais poster ce prologue plus tard mais vos retours pour ma fanfiction ''Le Prince des Ténèbres'' après toute cette absence ma tellement rendue heureuse que je me suis empressée de taper mon prologue!

C'est encore une fois écrit sur mon portable et mon correcteur automatique n'en fait qu'à sa tête, dites moi s'il y a des fautes, je les corrigerai en rentrant de l'hôpital (dans un moins environ)


	2. Chapitre I: Oh non pas lui!

**Disclaimer:** Pas à moi!

**Raiting** M

**Résumé:** Il avait pourtant suivi la recette! Alors comment expliquer qu'il se retrouve transformé en ça?! Il entendait d'ici Hermione lui faire la morale sur le fait que la fabrication de potion soit dangereuse et qu'il ne fallait pas en préparer seul lorsque l'on en avait pas les capacités! Il en était là lorsqu'il percuta le torse d'un homme... Et pas n'importe lequel! Et c'est ainsi que Harry Potter, le Survivant et Espoir du monde sorcier, se retrouva à jouer à l'animal de compagnie pour Severus Snape, coincé sous forme de chauve-souris!

_

**Zeugma412:** Merci à toi pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi!

**Guest:** Merci j'espère que tu prendras aussi du plaisir à lire celui-là

**Emi: **Voilà la suite en espérant que ça te plaise toujours

**Bayla: **Merci, l'idée de la chauve-souris vient du surnom qu'on donne à Severus ''La chauve-souris des cachots'' ou juste ''Chauve-souris'' qu'on peut retrouver dans certaines fanfictions... D'ailleurs ''La chauve-souris des cachots'' devait être le titre de cette fanfic puis j'ai finalement opté pour ''Maudite potion'' ue je trouvais plus sympa...

**Pouika:** Merci beaucoup! La voilà déjà, j'espère qu'elle te plaira

_

Je recherche une **beta**, dites moi si vous ça vous tente

-

**Maudite potion!**

Chapitre 1: Oh non pas lui!

-

Étonné de voir le monde de si bas, Harry essaya de se relever, avant de se rendre compte que c'était tout de même bien difficile... Il commençait à s'inquiéter quand le cri de Mimi Geignarde se fit entendre et l'inquiéta pour de bon

« Oh elle est trop mignonne! »

Hein? Qui ça? Il n'y avait jamais personne ici, alors de qui parlait elle? Il regarda autour de lui pour vérifier que personne qui aurait pu le dénoncer ne soit présent et non, il n'y avait personne à part lui et Mimi.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ma petite? Oh tu trembles, tu as peur? Ne t'en fais pas je suis un gentil fantôme. » Continua l'autoproclamé ''gentil fantôme'' sans que Harry ne comprenne « Je me serai bien occupée de toi mais c'est impossible vu mon état... Oh tu es trop mignonne pour une chauve-souris »

Une chauve-souris? Quelle chauve-souris?

Il finit par se relever avant de se rendre compte qu'il flottait... Attendez, quoi? Il arriva difficilement à hauteur des miroirs pour se retrouver nez à nez avec... une chauve souris... Quoi? Il poussa un cri - absolument adorable - et se mit à voler difficilement dans toute la pièce, paniqué.

« Tu as peur d'être enfermée ma mignonne? Mais d'ailleurs, comment es tu rentrée ici? » Elle regarda autour d'elle « Ah! La porte est entrouverte? C'est par là que... » Il n'en fallu pas plus à Harry qui se jeta dans l'embassadure de la porte (Se prenant celle-ci au passage) pour partir, affolé, dans le couloir à la recherche d'Hermione. C'était une sorcière intelligente, elle saurait comment mettre fin à tout ça... Bon bien sûr le livre maintenant réduit en cendre aurait pu laisser l'aider... Sans oublier le fait qu'il faudrait lui faire comprendre que c'était lui, et pas une simple chauve-souris... Mais voyons le côté positif des choses! Il avait réussit _seul_ une potion soi-disant trop compliquée pour leur niveau... Bon certes, le prix à payer était de ne pas savoir comment se retransformer mais quelqu'un devrait savoir!

Un instant! Son âme soeur! Il fallait qu'il trouve son âme soeur et tout serait réglé! Et ça tombait bien, il voyait un groupe de filles plutôt mignonnes au bout du couloir!

Il vola difficilement jusqu'à elles - il faudrait qu'il s'entraîne - et arriva... dans les cheveux de l'une d'entre elles qui poussa un cri à réveiller les morts...

_Première impression ratée_ pensa t-il alors que la jeune fille se mit à courir dans tous les sens, essayant de le faire partir de ses cheveux. Il finit par tomber au sol, poussant un petit cri plaintif.

« Qu'est ce que c'est?! » cria la première dans qui il avait atterri.

« Regarde Natasha! C'est une petite chauve-souris! Elle est trop mignonne! » hurla pratiquement la seconde

« Je m'en fiche! » continua de crier Natasha « Elle m'a foncé dedans! Et puis les chauve-souris c'est répugnant! » une partie du groupe acquiesça bien sagement devant les dires de ce qui semblait être leur chef mais une autre ne semblait pas être d'accord.

« Moi je la trouve trop mignonne! » s'exclama encore une fois la seconde fille

« On s'en fiche de ce que tu penses Sandra! » continua Natasha

« Mais je... » Harry n'écouta pas davantage et partit à tire-d'aile, loin de ces filles.

Heureusement pour lui, il trouva un autre groupe de filles non loin de là et arriva cette fois ci à mieux réussir son entrée en scène.

« Elle est trop mignonne! » s'écria une blonde dans les oreilles douloureuses d'Harry

Une seconde fille l'attrapa sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir « Oh Merlin vous avez vu les filles?! Trop choupette! » Elle resserra ses poings, manquant de tuer le pauvre Harry

« Tu vas l'étouffer Millie si tu continues... »

« Oh pardon Choupette » dit la fameuse Millie à Harry, renomé Choupette.

Heureusement que personne ne savait que c'était lui, il en mourrait de honte.

À peine eut elle desserrée les mains que Choupette repartie loin. Les filles étaient elles toutes aussi effrayantes? Il repensa à Hermione et se dit que oui, c'était le cas. Peut-être que son âme soeur n'était pas une fille... Il s'était posé des questions après le désastre du baiser avec Cho et avait remarqué que son regard avait tendance à s'égarer de plus en plus sur les garçons... C'était sans doute le moment de tester. Et je plus vite sera le mieux parce que si quelqu'un découvrait ce qui était arrivé au Sauveur du monde sorcier... Il entendait d'ici Hermione lui faire la morale sur le fait que la fabrication de potion soit dangereuse et qu'il ne fallait pas en préparer seul lorsque l'on en avait pas les capacités!

Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il percuta le torse d'un homme... Et pas n'importe lequel! Tombant sur les chaussures de l'inconnu, il releva la tête pour tomber face... à Severus Snape...

_Oh non pas lui!_

_

**Vo****ilà**

Bon le chapitre est court c'est vrai, le prochain devrait être plus long...

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, c'est ce qui me motive le plus, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!

D'ailleurs si ça vous intéresse je vous invite à lire ma fanfic ''Le Prince des Ténèbres''


	3. Chapitre II: Se trouver une utilité

**Disclaimer:**Pas à moi !

**Rating:**M

**Résumé:** Il avait pourtant suivi la recette ! Alors comment expliquer qu'il se retrouve transformé en ça ?! Il entendait d'ici Hermione lui faire la morale sur le fait que la fabrication de potion soit dangereuse et qu'il ne fallait pas en préparer seul lorsque l'on n'en avait pas les capacités ! Il en était là lorsqu'il percuta le torse d'un homme... Et pas n'importe lequel ! Et c'est ainsi que Harry Potter, le Survivant et Espoir du monde sorcier, se retrouva à jouer à l'animal de compagnie pour Severus Snape, coincé sous forme de chauve-souris !

_

**Zeugma412: **Oh je pense que tu vas vite changer d'avis en lisant ce chapitre xD

**Ariane:** Merci, la voilà

**Angy Slytherin:** Un Sev gaga, c'est pas pour tout de suite quoi que... xD

**Bayla: **Merci beaucoup ! Hum... Il sait voler parce que c'est instinctif ? *Se cache dans sa coquille*

**Pouika: **De rien

**Jennifer Dhuicque: **Merci beaucoup, la voilà

**Neko Kirei:** Effectivement elle est en «complète» je ne sais pas pourquoi / Je réglerai ça en rentrant chez moi, merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi

**Soundousse:** Merci beaucoup

_

**Maudite potion !**

Chapitre II : Se trouver une utilité ou finir en ingrédient

_

_Oh non pas lui !_

Le professeur de potion le regarda, haussant un sourcil « Une chauve-souris ? » Il se baissa et l'attrapa par l'aile pour l'observer de plus près « Cette espèce m'est visiblement inconnue, ... Bien. Je manquais justement d'ingrédients depuis que des petits malins se croient suffisamment intelligent pour pouvoir me subtiliser des ingrédients sans représailles »

Harry se mit à paniquer _Quoi ? Non ! Laissez-moi retourner avec Millie ou même Natasha mais tout sauf ça !_ Il regardait désespérément autour de lui, à la recherche d'une aide quelconque mais ils étaient seuls dans le couloir « Bien. »

Snape mit le petit animal au fond de sa poche, et repartit en direction des cachots, heureux de sa trouvaille, bonheur qui se présenta sous la forme d'un visage inexpressif au possible.

Une fois dans son bureau il la sortit et plaça la chauve-souris désormais nommé ''Choupette'' dans un petit bocal qu'il referma, faisant un trou dans le bouchon pour que l'animal puisse respirer.

Harry essaya d'en sortir mais se ravisa bien vite devant le regard de son professeur de potion. Il se mit donc bien gentiment au fond de son bocal et observa la pièce sombre. Son regard se posa sur un autre bocal, remplit d'ailes de chauve-souris ce qui lui fit pousser un cri plaintif avant de s'évanouir.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsqu'il revint à lui, mais Snape était désormais en train de corriger des parchemins... Si l'on pouvait appeler cela corriger... Son regard était sévère, les sourcils froncés, accentuant sa ride du lion, ses lèvres pincées laissant parfois sortir des jurons à l'encontre de ses étudiants. Après un moment il rangea la pile de parchemin et en sortit une nouvelle. D'où il était, Harry pu voir qu'il s'agissait des feuilles de sa classe et il se redressa, soudainement intéressé, espérant voir la manière dont Snape corrigerait sa copie.

Heureusement pour lui, il se trouvait en haut de la pile et ne tarda pas à passer. Snape eut un reniflement méprisant en prenant sa feuille et ne tarda pas à la badigeonner de rouge à l'aide de sa plume.

De son côté, Harry s'indignait : il avait passé un temps fou sur cette dissertation, Hermione lui avait même dit qu'il s'améliorait ! Il insulta copieusement son professeur, profitant du fait que ses paroles se traduisent par des petits cris, et fonça contre le verre, montrant son mécontentement.

Il arrêta cependant bien vite devant le regard sévère qu'il reçut et se ratatina sur lui-même au fond du bocal, essayant de disparaître.

Severus ne tarda pas à se reconcentrer sur son parchemin, une fois débarrassé de la nuisance sonore puis lâcha un ''pitoyable'' devant le devoir de son élève, tandis que celui-ci se retenait de ne pas recommencer, ne voulant pas finir dans une potion plus vite que prévu.

Après qu'il en eut fini avec sa classe, Severus se leva, fatigué et partit. _Ça doit être le soir_ pensa Harry _il doit être partit manger._

Son petit estomac se mit à grogner, avec le stress et la peur, il en avait oublié la faim, mais celle-ci se fit rapidement ressentir.

_Peut-être qu'il veut me faire mourir de faim pour ensuite m'utiliser comme ingrédient_ pensa Harry en baillant avant s'endormit, l'estomac vide.

Harry se réveilla en entendant la porte se fermer et Snape s'avança vers lui. _Ça y est ? C'est la fin ? Il va m'utiliser maintenant ?_

Fermant les yeux et tentant de se préparer mentalement à sa fin, il fut surpris lorsque Snape ouvrit le bocal pour y faire tomber quelques grains de raisin. Harry les regarda, méfiants, se rapprochant doucement puis les renifla. _Qu'est-ce que je fais ?_ se dit Harry, surpris par son geste.

« Ce n'est pas empoisonné » la voix de son professeur le fit sursauter et il glissa sur le verre, tombant lamentablement dans un petit couinement des plus adorable.

Se relevant, il vit Snape... Sourire... Pas un vrai sourire évidement, mais un petit retroussement des lèvres, à peine perceptible.

Harry fut déboussolé pendant quelques seconde avant de hausser les épaules mentalement et de se jeter sur les grains, les dévorant avec appétit.

Snape le regarda manger quelques secondes avant de partir par une porte qu'il n'avait pas vu, celle-ci se fondant dans le mur, sûrement pour aller dormir.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Harry cognait le plus fort possible contre le verre, espérant le pousser suffisamment fort pour le faire tomber et qu'il se brise, le libérant au passage afin qu'il puisse s'enfuir.

Il y était presque, plus que quelques centimètres et la liberté était à lui... Ça y était presque... Voilà !

Le bruit de verre brisé résonna dans le silence de la pièce et il vit Severus sortir de sa chambre - en caleçon noir - à peine quelques secondes plus tard, brandissant sa baguette, prêt à lancer un sort.

Il se stoppa net en voyant la chauve-souris dans les vapes, sonnée par sa chute et soupira.

Il réparale bocal d'un coup de baguette et se dirigea vers Harry, toujours au sol, et le ramassa « Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi... »

Il le déposa sur son bureau avec da sa baguette au moment où Harry se réveilla « Peut-être que tu n'essaierais plus de t'enfuir dans un meilleur bocal... Je vais t'en donner un plus grand et mettre du coton dedans... Où est ce que je l'ai mis ? »

Voyant une boîte entre ouverte, du coton en sortant, Harry se dirigea vers elle et en ramassa autant que possible sans que cela ne puisse le gêner en vol et le rapporta à son professeur, essayant de lui dire qu'il le comprenait et qu'il n'était pas une simple chauve-souris.

« Du coton... Eh bien tu n'es peut-être pas totalement inutile » chuchota Snape, surpris.

Hum... Visiblement c'était raté... Mais... Voilà ! Il savait comment ne pas finir dans une potion !

Il devait se trouver une utilité ou finir en ingrédient !

_

Chapitre corrigé par **Alexander Gabriel Riddle**, merci à elle!

La suite devrait venir **samedi **ou **vendredi** normalement


	4. Chapitre III: Opération: Attendrir Snape

**Disclaimer:** Pas à moi !

**Rating:** M

**Résumé:** Il avait pourtant suivi la recette ! Alors comment expliquer qu'il se retrouve transformé en ça ?! Il entendait d'ici Hermione lui faire la morale sur le fait que la fabrication de potion soit dangereuse et qu'il ne fallait pas en préparer seul lorsque l'on n'en avait pas les capacités ! Il en était là lorsqu'il percuta le torse d'un homme... Et pas n'importe lequel ! Et c'est ainsi que Harry Potter, le Survivant et Espoir du monde sorcier, se retrouva à jouer à l'animal de compagnie pour Severus Snape, coincé sous forme de chauve-souris !

_

**Maudite potion !**

Chapitre 3 : Opération : Attendrir Snape

_

Harry se réveilla le lendemain, confortablement installé et bien au chaud dans son bocal remplit de coton. Il avait beau avoir été transformé en chauve-souris, son cycle de sommeil restait humain. Snape lui avait même laissé quelques grains de raisin au cas où il eut un petit creux. La vie de chauve-souris n'était pas si mal que ça finalement...

Il était dans perdu ses pensées quand la porte de la chambre de son professeur claqua.

« Qu'est-ce que me veux encore ce vieux fou ? » marmonna-t-il dans une barbe inexistante.

Il partit en pestant, sous le regard amusé de Choupette.

xxx

« Il aquoi ?! » demanda le maître de potion

« Disparu Severus, j'en ai peur. Personne ne semble l'avoir vu depuis hier après-midi pas plus que les tableaux ou les armures, absolument rien ne semble l'avoir vu depuis. »

« Maudit Potter, il est bien comme son imbécile de père. » pesta Severus, ignorant le regard noir de McGonagall

« Et où aurait-il pu aller ? Dans sa famille ? » demanda Minerva

« Je ne pense pas Minerva... » souffla Dumbledore, se prenant l'arête du nez entre son pouce et son index.

Ils continuèrent de discuter un moment et Severus sortit du bureau du directeur fortement en colère.

« Évidemment que Monsieur Potter allait faire quelque chose de stupide, il a toujours besoin d'attention ! » pesta-t-il en rentrant dans son bureau, sortant Harry de sa sieste.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** demanda-t-il

Bien-sûr, Snape ne lui répondit pas, ne comprenant pas le chauve-souris, et continua de pester.

« Ce maudit Potter. Toujours à vouloir se rendre intéressant. Et pour ça il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de disparaître. »

Harry se ratatina sur place. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça...

À vrai dire, il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir retrouver sa forme. Dans le livre, il était précisé que généralement, la forme prise par le sorcier était celle de son patronus, or son patronus était un cerf, pas une chauve-souris... Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il resterait à jamais disparu pour le monde sorcier ou faisait il parti du petit pourcentage à avoir une forme différente ?

Pour le moment il ne pouvait être sûr de rien et devait espérer pouvoir rencontrer son âme-soeur... Ce qui n'était pas gagné en étant enfermé dans le bureau de Snape...

Il alla se poser difficilement sur l'épaule de son professeur honnis, essayant de l'attendrir pour ne pas finir en ingrédient. Snape le regarda, un sourcil levé et approcha sa main de lui. _Est ce qu'il va me caresser ? Je ne veux pas être caressé par Snape moi !_ _Mais c'est toujours mieux que de finir en ingrédient... _Il était perdu dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il se retrouva à tomber soudainement au sol et atterrit misérablement sur celui-ci dans un petit couinement. Snape venait de lui mettre une pichenette !

Il le regarda avec autant de colère qu'une chauve-souris le pouvait et se remit à l'insulter copieusement, ses injures étant transformés en adorable couinement. Mais il s'arrêta de nouveau face au regard de Snape. Et puis se le mettre à dos n'était pas vraiment la meilleure idée qu'il puisse avoir pour rester en vie... Il devrait revoir ses méthodes de toute urgence …

Il observa Snape, essayant de trouver une faille qu'il pourrait exploiter afin d'avoir la vie sauve.

Il rit intérieurement. Le choixpeau avait peut-être raison sur sa partie Serpentard...

Son professeur se remit devant ses chaudrons, recommençant une nouvelle potion. _Il ne fait que ça de ses journées ou quoi ? C'est le week-end il n'a rien de plus amusant de prévu ?Il n'a personne à aller voir où pour venir lui rendre visite?_ Il ressentit malgré lui un pincement dans son petit cœur à cette idée.

C'est vrai qu'en dehors de ses élèves durant les cours ou avec autres professeurs, il n'avait jamais pu imaginer Snape avoir de contact humain... Et le peu qu'il avait ne se déroulait pas sous les meilleurs hospices... Cette solitude était-elle vraiment son quotidien ? Il n'avait rien d'autre que ses potions pour lui tenir compagnie ? Ça expliquerait ses problèmes de sociabilité...

Harry vola jusqu'au bureau ou son professeur découpait des queues de rat avec une grande dextérité. Il le regarda faire un moment, notant silencieusement ses techniques. Il observait ses mains faire, se posant tout un tas de questions.

Snape avait-il toujours eu ces cicatrices aux mains ? Combien d'après-midi seul avait-il passé pour en arriver à un tel niveau de maîtrise ? Cette solitude ne lui pesait-elle pas ? Ou en était-il au contraire heureux ? Ses épaules avaient-elles toujours été si tendues ? Et son dos si vouté, comme s'il portait toute la misère du monde ?

Il secoua la tête. C'était de Snape dont on parlait. Il avait dû se faire ses cicatrices en découpant ses ingrédients. Il avait dû passer toutes ses après-midi seul. Et ça ne devait sans doute pas lui peser, au contraire. Ses épaules n'étaient pas tendues, c'était la coupe de ses robes qui lui donnait cette impression. Et son dos était vouté à force de passer tout son temps penché sur des chaudrons. C'était aussi simple que cela.

Il devait se reconcentrer sur ses objectifs et ne pas s'éparpiller.

L'opération : attendrir Snape commençait!

_

Chapitre corrigé par **Alexander Gabriel Riddle**, merci à elle!

_


	5. Chapitre IV: Le réconfort du raisin

**Disclaimer:**Pas à moi !

**Rating:**M

**Résumé :** Il avait pourtant suivi la recette ! Alors comment expliquer qu'il se retrouve transformé en ça ?! Il entendait d'ici Hermione lui faire la morale sur le fait que la fabrication de potion soit dangereuse et qu'il ne fallait pas en préparer seul lorsque l'on n'en avait pas les capacités ! Il en était là lorsqu'il percuta le torse d'un homme... Et pas n'importe lequel ! Et c'est ainsi que Harry Potter, le Survivant et Espoir du monde sorcier, se retrouva à jouer à l'animal de compagnie pour Severus Snape, coincé sous forme de chauve-souris !

_

**Maudite potion !**

Chapitre 4: Le réconfort des grains de raisin

_

Harry était fier de sa nouvelle résolution. Ses précédentes pensées oubliées, il se demandait comment attendrir le terrible professeur Snape.

Avoir une opération, c'est bien, savoir comment la mener à bien, c'est mieux.

Pour l'instant, il avait plus ou moins réussit à faire comprendre au connard graisseux qui lui servait de professeur qu'il n'était pas une simple chauve-souris et qu'il pouvait le comprendre. Il espérait que cela suffise à réfréner ses envies de le transformer en ingrédient de potion, après tout si les humains savaient que les animaux pouvaient les comprendre et ressentir des émotions, ils ne les mangeraient pas, pas vrai ? Les sorciers étaient persuadés que leurs chouettes les comprenaient et jamais il ne leur viendrait à l'esprit de vouloir les manger ou de leur faire du mal... Mais c'était de Snape dont on parlait... il ne devait pas avoir de cœur.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas son professeur se pencher pour le ramasser et poussa un couinement. _Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?!_

Il trouva sa réponse lorsque Snape le plaqua contre son bureau, l'étudiant sous toutes les coutures, notant les résultats de ses observations dans un petit carnet en cuir noir.

Snape ouvrit ses ailes au maximum, ignorant la détresse du pauvre animal.

Il la plaça sur une balance en cuivre, mettant des petits poids pour le peser

Il la replaça sur le bureau tout en griffonnant des notes. Harry se releva et se déplaça pour voir ce qu'il écrivait.

_''Taille : 8 centimètres.__Diamètre : 219 millimètres.__Poids : 5,6 grammes.__Couleur : noire__Yeux : verts__Ressemble à une Petite chauve-souris brune du nom scientifique Myotis lucifugus. Elle est cependant de couleur noire aux yeux verts, contrairement à cette espèce dont le pelage est brun luisant sur le dos et fauve sur le ventre. Le lieu ne correspond également pas puisqu'elle vit en Amérique.__Espèce inconnue ?__Importée d'Amérique ?__Propriété magique ? ''_

Harry eut du mal à déchiffrer les mots à cause de l'horrible écriture de son professeur mais y arriva tant bien que mal. Il était presque à la fin de sa lecture, installé sur le carnet lorsque Snape le délogea d'un revers de la main.

**Eh !** s'écria Choupette, tombant à la renverse.

Snape l'ignora et le prit part la patte, le tenant à hauteur de son visage.

« Je me demande s'il y en d'autres comme toi... Ce serait plus pratique pour faire des expériences. »

Attendez... quoi ? Snape voulait l'utiliser dans des expériences ? Il se mit à hurler et à se balader dans tous les sens, essayant de se dégager des mains du professeur de potion. Celui-ci le lâcha, ne s'attendant pas à une telle virulence de la part du petit être qui s'écrasa misérablement sur le bureau en bois sombre.

« Mais qu'est ce qui te prends?! » demanda-t-il comme s'il s'attendait à une réponse de la chauve-souris.

Celle-ci était d'ailleurs en train de paniquer, tournant en rond dans le bureau à la recherche d'une sortie sous le regard de Snape qui se demandait ce qui arrivait à la bestiole. Il pointa sa baguette sur elle, essayant de la viser.

« Petrificus Totalus ! Petrificus Totalus ! » Il dû s'y prendre une dizaine de fois avant de réussir à la toucher et que celle-ci ne s'effondre au sol.

« Bon sang qu'est ce qui te prends ? C'est cette histoire d'expériences qui te mets dans cet état ? » Il se tut un instant « Tu me comprends vraiment ? Bon sang c'est... Une nouvelle espèce magique ! »

De sa place, Harry le vit se précipiter, enfin précipiter tout était relatif, c'était de Snape dont on parlait, sur son carnet et y noter frénétiquement quelque chose. Il n'avait jamais vu aussi... Heureux ? Enfin encore une fois c'était de Snape dont on parlait... Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse ressentir des émotions.

Il resta un moment comme ça, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire que d'observer Snape.

Bon, ça ne c'était pas passé comme prévu mais au moins il était sûr que Snape savait qu'il le comprenait. Il espérait que Snape en aurait bientôt finit avec son fichu carnet car cette position devenait franchement inconfortable. Au moment où il commençait à s'impatienter, Snape releva la tête et le regarda, semblant se rappeler de sa présence. Il leva sa baguette, défaisant le sort.

Harry se releva, étirant ses ailes, avant de s'envoler difficilement vers le bureau de son professeur, voulant savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien écrire à son sujet mais il fut à nouveau repoussé par celui-ci. Il retourna dans son bocal manger des grains de raisin, pestant contre le maitre des potions. _Décidément, rien de mieux qu'un grain de raisin pour se réconforter_ se dit-il en regardant son professeur. Il finit par s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard sans voir le maitre des potions s'approcher de lui...

_

Voilà un chapitre de plus! Je ne l'avais même pas encore terminé qu'on avait déjà dépassé les**100 abonnements** ! Merci beaucoup !!!

Le prochain chapitre sera un**chapitre spécial**pour vous remercier, je vous laisse deviner ;)


End file.
